Ashley Greene
| birth_place = Jacksonville, Florida, U.S. | residence = Los Angeles, California | spouse = Paul Khoury (m. 2018) | occupation = Actress | years_active = 2005–present }} Ashley Michele Greene (born February 21, 1987) is an American actress and model. She is known for playing Alice Cullen in the film adaptations of Stephenie Meyer's ''Twilight'' novels. Early life Greene was born in Jacksonville, Florida. She is the daughter of Michele (née Tatum), who works in insurance, and Joe Greene, a former U.S. Marine who now owns his own concrete business. She grew up in Middleburg and Jacksonville, and went to University Christian School before transferring to Wolfson High School when she was in tenth grade. She moved to Los Angeles, California, at the age of 17 to pursue an acting career. Greene has an older brother named Joe. Career She initially planned to become a model, but was told that she was not tall enough at to be a fashion model and should instead focus on acting in commercials. After taking commercial and acting class, she fell in love with acting and realized that she preferred it over modeling. Greene graduated from high school early and moved to Los Angeles to pursue an acting career. Early in her career, she appeared as a guest on such television programs, as Punk'd and Crossing Jordan. Greene's big break started in 2008 when she was cast as Alice Cullen in The Twilight Saga series of films, which are based on the novel series of the same name by Stephenie Meyer. The series consists of the films ''Twilight'', The Twilight Saga: New Moon, and The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, which were respectively released in 2008, 2009, and 2010, as well as the Breaking Dawn films, which consist of The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1, and The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2, which were respectively released in 2011 and 2012. Greene portrayed Michelle Burkham in the drama film Skateland, which premiered at the 2010 Sundance Film Festival. She reunited with her Twilight co-star Kellan Lutz in the movie A Warrior's Heart (2011), and also starred in thriller film Summer's Blood (2009) and the Dark Castle Entertainment horror film The Apparition (2012). In 2013, Greene starred in the historical film CBGB about the former Manhattan music club with the same name. Personal life Greene became engaged to Australian TV announcer Paul Khoury in December 2016. and they were married on July 6, 2018.https://people.com/movies/ashley-greene-paul-khoury-are-married/ at San Jose, California. Greene is a good friend of her Twilight co-stars, particularly Kellan Lutz and Jackson Rathbone, whom she knew before filming of the series began. Greene has stated that she grew up watching football and is a Florida Gators fan. She was also seen attending a Green Bay Packers game against the New York Giants with then-boyfriend Joe Jonas and Jessica Szohr at Lambeau Field in 2010. In 2009, nude self-portraits of Greene were leaked onto the internet. Her attorneys threatened to sue various websites that published the pictures. Appearing nude in a bodypainted bikini, Greene posed for SoBe advertisements that ran in the 2010 issue of the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition. In 2010, Greene received "The Style Icon Award" at Hollywood Life’s Young Hollywood Awards, as well as an award from the PETA foundation for representing Avon and their no testing on animals policy. Filmography in July 2012]] Television Film Music videos Video games Awards and nominations References External links * * Category:1987 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Jacksonville, Florida Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:Female models from Florida Category:Lee Strasberg Theatre and Film Institute alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Middleburg, Florida